fanon_fairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:June jiliyana
Welcome To Fanon Fairies Wikia! Are you online? ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 12:24, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I am desperate to see you character!! ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 13:54, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey june! I love your character kindly make it complete and please sign it with Melene's name for example my page is Maritza so I will sign it like this : ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 18:09, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey!! June!!Your character is liked!!. Admins won't delete it because the picture was made by you mand you expressed her personality in a really kind way. ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 14:16, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey come on chat! ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 14:26, October 12, 2013 (UTC) how did you make that? ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 15:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat where r u? ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 15:16, October 12, 2013 (UTC) June!! bad news, there's not accepting the word mark!!! they're saying only png files allowed!!!!!! :((((((( ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 15:18, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Can you tell me what you made this logo on? and it works!! but you didn't add the text? anyways, I love it!!! if u did it on paint can u tell me which font? or any website? ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 05:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat! ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 05:41, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ps fix the link they say page not found!! ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 05:42, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes by chance! come on chat!! ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 10:25, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to be a roll back? Sorry June I would have made u an administrator but I am not that BloomRocks! anymore!! because of our dear friend ROXANNA!! ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 14:33, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much June, now we just need to check if you have got any mistakes but, I hope you haven't done any. ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 14:34, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey June!! you have made more then 20 edits. Do you want to be an administrator? Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 12:53, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure. If you are doing something that might be helpful to the wikia then you are welcome. I will make you an admin soon I haven't got any recently Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 14:52, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Now that you're an administrator. Your responsbilities are high. Could you think something for our main page? It's empty. And june join my other wikia. It's called DoraemonPedia. I really want you to join. Could you tell me how you made the Lobrego pic? Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 15:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I can see your quite good at art. Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 09:20, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Are you online by the way? if so, come on chat! Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 13:33, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 07:06, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey June!! about the merging thing I changed your talkboxes because of that you can make your talkbox same again but at last I merged them!!! here they are: Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 07:37, November 2, 2013 (UTC) You online? if so cum in chat! Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 08:22, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Will u cum after tht? Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 08:29, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy Diwali! Even though I am not hindu I would like to say it to my BFFS! Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 11:04, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat june! Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 11:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh I didn't mean to disturb you during your work!! Forgive me if I did!! Anyways, I was taking your opinion that I only have you as an administrator maybe, if Lulu would like to be an administrator I am sure that would make her happy. Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 14:40, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Alright! So I will make her administrator on Monday! and why I love science! it's easy I always get full marks in my exams. How many weeks exams do u have that is causing her not be online? Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 14:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) OMG!! Physics? I don't have to learn that e have that in 8th class I guess... and I am in 6th now :P Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 14:55, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I know but the main reason is that I live in Pakistan & you in India that's why! Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 15:45, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Here's the group of names I thought of: Heartix, Prettix, Cutix and Merrix. Merrix can be compared to Melene's name better so in my opinion maybe Merrix Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 15:51, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Cool, I have to go and sleep now. Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 15:56, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 08:25, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey June!! how come you don't edit anymore? have I created some commotion to you? if so, please do forgive me I was asking because loads of our characters, the main ones, alana and all those need major help I tried my best to extend the infoboxes they are done but the Information Diamond page is going very well but shizuka and ferina and all those OMG!! Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 17:55, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't matter! are you online? if so come on chat! Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 12:11, November 14, 2013 (UTC)